Soul of a Crestfallen Knight
The Soul of a Crestfallen Knight is a consumable soul item in Dark Souls III. Availability A total of seventeen can be found in each playthrough. Ten can be found in the base game, three can be found in Ashes of Ariandel and four can be found in The Ringed City: *Smouldering Lake **Deep within the Demon Ruins, on the bridge above Knight Slayer Tsorig's lava pit, there is an ultra greatsword wielding Black Knight that guards the ladder to the ballista. Next to this Black Knight is a corpse holding the item. *Irithyll Dungeon **The Giant Slave sleeping past the initial wing of cell blocks is guarding a Crystal Lizard as well as a corpse holding the soul. *Anor Londo **Turning right before the cathedral doors (the path that normally leads to the Batwing Demons and the flying buttress guarded by two Dragonslayer Greatbow-wielding Silver Knights), there is a single red-eyed Silver Knight. A nearby corpse holds the item. *Untended Graves **Near the broken Lordvessel where the Ashen Estus Flask is looted in the Cemetery of Ash, there is instead a corpse that holds the soul. **At Dark Firelink Shrine, there is a set of stairs in the direction of the Chaos Blade that is guarded by an ultra greatsword wielding Black Knight. Past it, on the level above the shrine entrance, is a corpse holding the item. *Lothric Castle **In the first room past the Dancer of the Boreal Valley, there is a red-eyed Lothric Knight kneeling before an altar and a Lothric Priest in attendance. Before the altar is a corpse holding the soul. **To the left before the Dragonslayer Armour's boss fog, there is a broken railing that can be dropped down. This leads to the Pus of Man infecting the white Lothric Wyvern's leg. Perched on another broken railing under the wyvern itself is a corpse holding the item. *Grand Archives **Past the first Crystal Lizard and down the drop-down, a corpse can be seen holding an item. Turning left at the first opportunity down the narrow pathway will lead to an encounter with a Thrall, past which is the corpse holding the soul. **After exiting the domed building that holds the shortcut back to the ground floor of the Archives, turning left will allow the player to climb to the top of the building. On the other side of the dome after the stairs is a corpse holding the item. *Archdragon Peak **In the Dragon-Kin Mausoleum, go up the stairs and turn towards the left corner at the top. A corpse holds the soul, opposite the path leading to the Man Serpent Summoner. *Painted World of Ariandel **At the end of the Corvian Settlement, there is an enclosed chapel with two Corvian Knights guarding Way of White Corona. The soul item can be found on a corpse on the rafters above, which can be reached by dropping in from the windows on the roof. **In the second part of the Snowy Mountain Pass, there is a valley patrolled by three Millwood Knights; one wielding the axe, one with a great hammer and one carrying a greataxe. A corpse within the valley holds the soul. **Within the same valley, there is a second corpse opposite it that holds another soul. *The Dreg Heap **After the first two dropdowns, two root-infested Lothric Knights, one wielding a banner, can be seen praying at an altar. Lying on the altar is a corpse holding the item. *The Ringed City **In the midst of engaging the Judicator Giant at the Mausoleum Outlook, a gazebo outcropping to the right of the graveyard allows the player to temporarily drop down out of the giant's line of sight. Dropping down from the roof and walking back under it, there is a corpse holding the soul. **At the bottom of the great stairway that leads into the Ringed City Streets, turning left will lead into a small alleyway with a ladder and three Hobbled Clerics. Two of the clerics at the far back are guarding a corpse that holds the item. **In the midst of the Ringed City Streets, there is a large abyss crystal near the sunken chapel that holds the Church Guardian Shiv. A corpse lying against the crystal holds the item. Usage Consume to acquire 10,000 souls. Notes *Replaced by Soul of a Champion in NG+. Category:Dark Souls III: Items Category:Dark Souls III: Souls